Terminals may be divided into mobile/portable terminals and stationary terminals according to whether the terminals are movable. Further, the mobile terminals may be divided into handheld terminals and vehicle mount terminals according to whether a user is capable of directly holding the terminal.
The terminals may be implemented in a multimedia player type having complex functions such as photographing still images or motion pictures, reproducing music or video files, games, reception of broadcasting, and navigations.
In order to support and increase functions of the terminal, it may be considered that a structural part of a software part of the terminal is improved.
Further, in modern times, as the penetration rate of smart phones is increased, techniques of controlling a vehicle information providing terminal or a smart phone have been distributed by wiredly or wirelessly connecting the smart phone of the user to a general vehicle information providing terminal (for example, an audio video navigation (AVN) system) which is provided in the vehicle.
However, an existing vehicle information providing terminal may output contents (motion pictures, music, games, and reception of broadcasting) and the like which are provided by the smart phone only when being wiredly or wirelessly connected with the smart phone. As a result, there is a problem in that when the contents are received though another terminal, the smart phone which is wiredly or wirelessly connected in the related art needs to be separated from the vehicle information providing terminal. Further, when the smart phone connected with the vehicle information providing terminal downloads massive data, there is problem in that a long time is required.